Hero Academy
by Musical Life
Summary: Sharpay Evans discovered her powers when she was eight. Now that she's eighteen. Her mother sends her to Hero Academy, the most prestigeous school for superheroes.
1. Hero Academy Trailer

**Bold is Voiceover.**

_Italics are action_

Regular is Dialouge.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sharpay Evans always knew she was different...**

_Shows Ryan talking to Sharpay _"What are you doing?"

"Just watch"

**She knew she wasn't like others out there...**

_Shows Sharpay making the candle ice._

"You're not suppose to use your powers here Shar"

"That's why I'm going to Hero Academy"

**Where the best of the best go to..**

_Shows Sharpay entering the campus_

"Welcome Freshmen!"

**You can meet new people..**

_Shows a handsome man wearing all black _

"Everyone, this is Cabel Larkin. Son of Principal Powers"

**You can enhance your powers..**

_Shows Sharpay in a shooting range_

"Sharpay focus on your target!"

_Sharpay freezes the candle._

**And you can fall inlove..**

"Did you hear? Troy Bolton likes you!"

"Who's Troy Bolton?"

"Only the hottest man on the face of the planet!"

**Ashley Tisdale**

_Shows Sharpay freezing her food _

"All done, Now I don't have to eat it"

**Steven Strait.**

_Shows Caleb shooting fire on a fire place. _

"It's getting hot in here.."

**Zac Efron**

_Shows a black out in the school_

"Mr. Bolton if you may?" 

"Sure Sir V."

_Shows Troy adding electiricty to the campus, the lights then come back. _

"All done"

**Vanessa Hudgens**

_Shows Gabriella touching the wounds of Duke, in seconds it's gone._

**Laura Ramsey**

_Shows Stacy in the garden, touching the small plant, making it grow into a full tree._

**Channing Tatum**

_Shows Duke in the arena. punching the wall and it breaks._

"Whoops, gotta fix that later"

**Paris Hilton**

_Shows Heather turning invisible then walking inside the boy's bathroom _

"This is so disgusting.."

**Jesse Metcalfe**

_Shows Tristan using a force field to throw a rock on the water_

**Melissa Reyes**

_Shows Melissa floating in mid air_

"Anyone taller then me now?"

**Hero Academy**

_**Taking the world by surprise.**_

**7-19-07**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N**_: _Here's the trailer! If you don't know the artists in this story; here's a mini biography about them;_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people, or any of thier shows or whatsover. Only the plot_

_Based on: One Tree Hill, X-Men, The Covenant, Sky High._

**Sharpay Evans **(Ashley Tisdale)

Power: Ice and Water.

Mini Biography: Played Sharpay Evans in _High School Musical_; Maddie Fitzpatrick in _Suite Life of Zack and Cody_

**Caleb Larkin **(Steven Strait)

Power: Fire

Mini Biography: Played Caleb Danvers in _The Covenant_; Warren Peace in _Sky High_

**Troy Bolton **(Zac Efron)

Power: Electricity, Magnification

Mini Biography: Played Troy Bolton in _High School Musical_; Link Larkin in _Hairspray_

**Gabriella Montez **(Vanessa Hudgens)

Mini Biography: Played Gabriella Montez in _High School Musical_;

**Stacy Andrews **(Laura Ramsey)

Power: Can control nature

Mini Biography: Played Olivia in _She's the Man!_; Sarah Wenhan in _The Covenant_

**Duke Stevens **(Channing Tatum)

Power: Super Strength

Mini Biography: Played Duke Orcino in _She's the Man!_; Tyler Gage in _Step Up!_

**Heather Sims **(Paris Hilton)

Power: Invisibility

Mini Biography: Played Herself in _The Simple Life_; Paige in _House of Wax_

**Tristan Lopez **(Jesse Metcalfe)

Power: Force Fields

Mini Biography: Played John Tucker in _John Tucker Must Die_;

**Melissa Grayson **(Melissa Reyes)

Power: Flight

Mini Biography: Played Herself in _The Search for the Next Pussycat Doll_;


	2. Chapter One and Two

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

_Sharpay Goes to Hero Academy_

I'm Sharpay Evans, Sharpay Angelica Evans. To start off, I'm eighteen. And ten years ago, something incredibly extoardinary happened to me. Something that would change my life forever. I don't regret having it, It just so happened _I _was the one who got it. Weird though, Ryan and I are twins. And he didn't get any of it? Well whatever, I am the lucky one out of both of us.

"Sharpay what are you doing?" Ryan asked me, I was concentrating on a flaming candle. Having my eyes fully concentrated on the orange flame, I managed to say two words to Ryan.

"Just Watch" I murmured, taking my hand out. Water came out of my hands and it landed on the flame, putting it out completely.

"You're not suppose to use your powers here Shar" Ryan told me, My twin brother was always there for me. He was the first one who knew I had powers, The first one to know when I had my period, and the first one to know anything that came across my mind, Bottom Line was that he was always there for me. But sometimes though, He can be just _a little bit of annoying_.

"Ryan, That's why I'm going to Hero Academy" I smiled, winking at him. Just weeks ago, My mom told me that I was going to a new school, a very different school, Hero Academy. I read the flyer that they gave us alongside the enrollment letter. It just so happened that they tracked radioactive activities in our neighborhood, and I was the cause of it. the use of my powers produce a radioactive effect on objects that can be tracked down by thier censor. They say my power is very dangerous if not controlled. So my mom enrolled me and tomorrow I'm going to be there.

"Yeah. But who's going to be my audition partner?" Ryan asked, I looked at him and giggled, I walked to my twin and sat beside him, hugging him like a teddy bear. I love these Brother and Sister moments!

"There's always Taylor" I answered, He gave me a look and I smiled, These were the moments that I would love to have everyday. My brother was the only one I could count on, My mom probably thought of me as a freak and a disgrace to my family because of what I have. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, My powers aren't from my mom's side. It's from my dad's. The _Evans_' side. My dad died from the war so I never got to meet him. My mother would constantly talk to mid air when I was young and I thought she was going loony that time. Then I found out about daddy when I was ten so that's when I got the message. But back to the story, Apparently. I got it from my daddy's side. My grandfather used to have it to until he died, I don't know if my dad got it though..

"Taylor's a terrible dancer.." Ryan told me, Was this a way for him to keep me home? Well it's not working. _So not working_.

"Whatever Ry, I have to pack my stuff. So if you mind. Can you get out?" I asked, He looked at me and shrugged "Sure" He then left, Well that was easy. But I'm going to miss my bro. Him not having as my company will be so..dull.

"Hmm...What to bring.."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alberberque Terminal Station.

_8:15 Am._

My Mom dropped me off since an hour ago, and I'm having a hard time finding the terminal for the Academy, Since it is a secret institute for Heroes like me, I've been so excited yesterday for meeting people who have the same dillemas as me! Finally some people who would understand these abilities that I have. But before that, How do I meet them if I don't even know how to go there!

"It said Terminal Number 4? There's no terminal 4!" I murmured, looking at my surroundings. Hoping for someone who had the same problem as me, Argh. This is so frustrating! I watched as people passed me; getting in and out of trains. I noticed someone from the corner of my eye, He was a handsome tall looking man in all black. And there I saw it.

_He has the same flyer that I have! He's a Hero!  
_

I rushed towards him, passing by numerous people, I fought over the crowd. Eager to talk to the man, I finally reached him. Nudging on his back well actually more like poking him hard on the back. "Excuse me?"

"Uh yeah?" He asked me, He had the most piercing blue eyes I have ever seen in my life! And he was really tall, like a six footer! And to top it all of he obviously is good looking. A living greek god!

"Are you a Hero?" I showed him my flyer. Showing the same one as he had in his hands, he looked at me and pulled me to the side of the terminal before I could even reply to what he was doing. "Are you crazy? Your not suppose to talk about that in public!" He told me

"Well sorry for being a freshmen mr.all-black-man!" I nudged back, he looked at me with those piercing blue eyes and gave me a nod. He loosened his grist around my hands and we started walking.

"Sorry about that, but people don't want to suspect you to be a freak or something." He told me, I nodded. His voice was so deep and sexy. So attractive, his black hair in gel and he had a cross around his neck. "It's ok"

"So I'm guessing you don't know how to get there?" He asked me, I nodded in agreement. Obviously I wouldn't know, I'm a freaking freshmen. A Froshie, A Newbie. A _Loser_. "What's your power?" He whispered to me, I looked at him and arched my eyebrow

"I thought we weren't suppose to talk about it?" I whispered back, he looked at me and shrugged, Was he annoyed by me? Hey! He was the one who was all mysterious here. I don't even know his name! To top it all off, _He doesn't even know MY name!_

"We're talking about it now aren't we?" He said, His voice sounded annoyed. I just need help! Fine, If I need to get along with this...this man! To get into Hero Academy. (For all I know this might be a test!) Then I'll give in.

"I'm Sharpay Evans, Ice and Water. Call me a freeze girl" I smiled, he looked at me and nudged me to come with him. He took my wrist and I was led towards the terminal counter. "What's your name???" I managed to blurt out while i was being literally dragged

"Caleb Larkin, Fire" He said, _Caleb_ ohh...Hot name? and add to that. He's a fire man. Whoa. that's extra _hot_. So that means he can be like _The Flaming Torch_? Like Chris Evans? Don't tell me he can fly. Oh wait, why would he be in a terminal if he can fly? Unless it's underground? NO It's probably not.

We stood infront of the terminal counter, A girl in her mid thirties was sitting down behind the counter and smiled perkily towards us. I could tell she was one of those sugar addicts like _Dolores_ _Ramirez_ in Harry Potter 5.

"Where to?" She asked perkilly, You know those high squeeky voices that you just hate. Exactly like _Dolores_ in Harry Potter!

"Two tickets to HA 1987" Caleb said, I have no idea what he was talking about. The girl gave us two tickets that had _Hero Academy_ printed all over it. Now why didn't i know that? Weren't freshmen suppose to know this? Argh. Is thier system flawed or something?

"Wait, There's no Terminal 4 _Caleb_" I emphasized on his name, He stood infront of me and held his arms around both of his waist. He was probably annoyed by my sudden interruptions all the time! Sucks for him though!

"I'll make it clear to you, We're taking a _hidden_ train going to Hero Academy. _Terminal 4 _is actually the post office at the second floor. Where fake workers actually work, Once we get there, We'll board the train and we're off" Caleb said, He looked pretty annoyed as we climbed the stairs to the second floor.

"Wait one more question!" I managed to blurt out, Hey it wasn't my fault that I didn't know any of this! And him probably knowing _everything_ then i should ask him all the time right?

"What _Sharpay_?" He asked, I looked at him as we approached the post office, once entering we entered another door and we were in a coat closet. A coat closet?

"One; What's HA 1987? and Two; Why are we in a dirty old coat closet?" I asked, He took something off the shelves. It was this green book, He opened it as I saw some writings written on it. It was called _The Port Key_? Was it like _The Notebook_ or something? Because Caleb didn't really look like the chick flick kind did he? AND books isn't the objective right now!

"HA 1987 means _Hero Academy started on 1987_ only people who have stayed there for at least a year would know that. I'm guessing that other freshmen are having a hard time right now, Lucky you, You found me, Two; This Port Key Isn't like some _The Notebook_."

"Wait are you a mind reader too?"

"No, Anyways. It's a way for us to get there. By reading it, we'll be transported to the train terminal. I know sounds cheezy but it really works. It's like Harry Potter and that shoe they used to get to Hogwarts" Caleb said, I nodded in agreement "Yeah pretty much" I said, he nudged me to start reading the text found in the notebook.

Seconds later, we're at the train terminal. And a bunch of students are here, We enter the train and find our seats. I was seperated from Cabel FINALLY! It was gender divided. probably to discourage PDA in the terminal's. I swear if I hear his voice again I probably would explode and freeze him to death.

My seat was on the 20th boarding room, at the left. I started to count from fifteen to twenty. "15...16...17..18...19..." And twenty. I could hear two girls talking inside. Errr...I'm not really good with talking, Unless I really need to. But who cares! I open the door to see two girls sitting chatting with each other, thier eyes landed on me.

"Hi" I said, they smiled at me and waved. One of them was about 5'5, black hair reaching to the mid section of her back. Wearing a white tank top, jeans and heels. The other one had blonde hair also reaching to her back. She was wearing a blue shirt and a white jacket on-top. Wearing regular jeans and heels. They stood up and shook hands with me.

"Melissa Grayson"

"Stacy Andrews"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two

_The trip going to Hero Academy_

_Care of_

_Melissa Grayson and Stacy Andrews_

_2:56 PM_

_"Hi" I said, they smiled at me and waved. One of them was about 5'5, black hair reaching to the mid section of her back. Wearing a white tank top, jeans and heels. The other one had blonde hair also reaching to her back. She was wearing a blue shirt and a white jacket on-top. Wearing regular jeans and heels. They stood up and shook hands with me. _

_"Melissa Grayson" _

_"Stacy Andrews"_

"I'm Sharpay Evans" I smiled, sitting beside Stacy. I put my bags on the top shelf. Sitting down to chat with the two other girls, Stacy pointed outside and nudged me to watch, she pointed outside and out of nowhere a tree instantly grew.

"Nature control" She said, I nodded in awe. Melissa then nudged to me, she flew in mid air and she was still sitting. She then sat down back again

"Gravity's never a problem" She said, We all laughed in agreement. It was probably my turn to show my powers. It wasn't everyday that I could show it to just about anyone, so it's not really properly trained.

I extended my hand and turned my whole hand into ice, then taking it out and forming water out of it, It went inside my body again. "Whoa, You can absorb it?" Melissa asked, I nodded

"Yeah.." I murmured, I wonder what Caleb must be doing right now? He's probably annoying another person by now. I could imagine him burning the whole train down because of one annoying person. Haha. That would be so funny! Not that it would be funny if the whole train burned down...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caleb Larkin

Boarder Room 10

_4:30 PM_

"Caleb, Who was that hot chick you were with awhile ago?" Caleb's so called best friends, Duke and Troy asked. Duke had the power of super strength, and Troy had the power of electrification magnification. So they were all experienced on using thier powers; Except Duke though, he could break this train with just a flick of his finger on the wall;

"Oh, Her name's Sharpay Evans; Freeze Girl" Caleb answered, Troy stood up and took his cellphone from his pocket. Searching in _Google_ to find any information about Sharpay. "Dude are you actually _Googling_ her?" Duke asked, Troy nodded

"What? I like googling girls, gives me more information" Troy said, Duke nodded. But then a question popped out of his malicious mind "DUDE! Can you find porn there??" Duke asked

"Yeah... I use it at home everyday, The good thing is that my dad is co-working with this connection company. So we get free connection's, and fast ones" Troy answered, Duke arched his eyebrow but didn't waste a second as he reached out to try to get his phone "Wait Duke!" Seconds later, his phone shattered into pieces, thanks to Duke's awesome super human strength

"Whoops, Sorry" He said, Troy murmured and cursed under his breath. Troy glared at the super human and used his electricity powers to get the techno phone to be in shape again. "Thank god i have these powers" He murmured

"I'm going to go to the bathroom!" Duke said, getting out of the boarding room. Heading towards the male's restroom located near the 20-25 boarding rooms

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay Evans

Boarder Room 20

_4:30 PM_

"So Sharpay, you have a boyfriend?" Melissa asked Sharpay, The Freezing Blonde girl laughed but shook her head no, She had never gotten anyone attracted to her. She used to be called _Ice Princess_ back on East High. Her only friends were Ryan, Taylor, Kelsi and Jason, Her best friend, Gabriella. Mysteriously dropped out of school for some weird reason, and she didn't even bother to tell her. "I don't"

"That's good to hear! We're all single here! Anyways, We're going to tell you the three hottest guys here in Hero Academy!" Stacy said, Sharpay looked at them and nodded. They all laughed and giggled.

"Okay, so to start off there's Troy Bolton" Melissa giggled, Stacy blushed in astonishment. Sharpay watched them giggle and laugh about him, It was so weird for her. Different because she actually never liked any guy at all for her entire life. Yes, she was a virgin to dating. A virgin to kissing, and a virgin to sex.

"Troy Bolton has the power of electricity and magnification. So anything metal on you he can instantly draw to him, He has dated alot of girls already so I suggest you don't go near him at all, but then, He is pretty hot so it's your choice!" Stacy said, Sharpay laughed at the comments of the two girls before her. It was like they were all best friends in here, they were all normal in thier own eyes and not freaks on others.

"Next is Cabel Larkin-"

"CALEB?! He is so not hot!" Sharpay said, The two girls arched thier eyebrows and looked at her like she was crazy or something, "What made you say that?" Melissa asked, tilting her head a bit on the left to let Sharpay know that she was confused; Sharpay rolled her eyes as she told her story.

"I met him in the Alberberbeque Station; Just so happened he lived there too, and then he literally dragged me to the post office, And he told me I was annoying? I'm a freshmen, A froshie. I'm suppose to be annoying!" Sharpay exclaimed, Stacy laughed and gave her a pat on the back. Melissa flew right beside her and began talking to the blonde.

"Honey, Caleb Larkin is the son of Principal Powers; A.K.A The big boss of Hero Academy, And Cabel Larkin is the rebel of Hero Academy, so it's just normal for him to do that, He does that to everyone" Melissa said, Sharpay shrugged, Not bothering to hear a single word out of her mouth. All she knew that Caleb was a weird annoying person that she would never consider boyfriend material

_Okay maybe just a bit of boyfriend material but just a BIT!_

"Anyways; Next is..Duke Stevens. My god, the hottest soccer player alive! Plus he has super strength that is just so attractive" Melissa said, Stacy blushed and looked outside of the window, Sharpay arched her eyebrow to Melissa. Oblivious to the actions of Stacy. By now she should be telling her facts about this.._Duke Stevens_

"I used to date Duke Stevens, We broke up this summer" Stacy said out of nowhere, Sharpay looked at her and patted her back, Stacy was then attacked by tickles from the two.

"ARGH!! Stop it!!" Stacy laughed, falling face first on the floor because of the tickle attack. "Oh you two are so dead!" Stacy said, standing up and ambushing the two girls, Melissa floated but was catched by Stacy who was trying to bring her down

"Oh no you don't!' Stacy exclaimed, Shapay giggled as she splashed the two with water "HEY! This is my favorite shirt!" Melissa exclaimed, charging towards Sharpay to also tickle her sensitive sides.

Once ending thier ambush attacks they all laughed, Watching the scenery outside as they were still four hours away from Hero Academy, "Hey guys; I have to use the bathroom" Sharpay said, Melissa and Stacy nodded. "Don't take long"

Sharpay got out of the boarding room and headed towards the female's restroom, which was located just beside the male's; placing her hand on the brown knob, it wouldn't budge. "Come on" She murmured, cursing under her breath "Stupid door..."

"Need help?" Sharpay heard a voice behind her; she turned around, a man about 6 flat, probably just the height of caleb in a wife beater and shorts stood before her. His muscles were bulging from his sides and it really defined his figure; It showed how he always went to the gym and how incredibly masculine looking this man is. "Ah...Sure?" Sharpay managed to blurt out.

Duke walked towards the female restroom as he held on the door knob, then using his super strength. He concentrated just enough energy to open the door, it went open and two people came out of the female restroom. A guy and a girl. Probably making out in the bathroom

"Couldn't stand the gender dividers did we?" Duke laughed, he motioned Sharpay to enter the restroom as Sharpay gave a thanks. Before she could enter, Duke asked her a question

"What's your name?" He asked, his smile could have melted her right then and there if she looked at him one more time.

"I'm Sharpay Evans" She answered, Duke looked at her from up and down and smiled, Reaching his hand out; "Duke Stevens" Sharpay took his hand and shook it.

"I'll see you around" He said, Sharpay nodded and got into the bathroom. Duke Stevens? It's a familiar name...

STACY"S EX BOYFRIEND!!!

Whoa, she had just spoken to her ex boyfriend that Stacy had been crying on just seconds ago; and to top it all of..

_She_ was attracted to _him_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boarding Room 10

_4:40 PM_

"Hey guys, that Sharpay girl. She's not bad" Duke said entering, Caleb looked at him and arched his eyebrow.

"Why? You saw her?" Caleb asked, Duke nodded. Beggining to say the story of his new found friend, Sharpay Evans.

"The female restroom was locked because some girl and guy were making out in the restroom, and Sharpay was pretty bummed about it. So I used my powers and opened it, I asked for her name and she asked for mine. And well, We're kind of acquiantances now" Duke said, Troy looked at him and nodded.

"What room is she staying in?" Troy asked, Caleb looked at him and rolled his eyes; Duke turned to look outside in the hallway to see if she was there. He saw her, And waved. She waved back, Then entering her boarding room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boarding Room 20

_4:45 PM _

"That took you long" Stacy said, Sharpay didn't want to tell Stacy about her brief encounter with the hottest man alive, because well. They did just broke up! So she didn't want to make Stacy think that Sharpay was some kind of whore.

"Sorry, Some person was making out in the female restroom, disgusting" Sharpay answered, Melissa nodded and started a new conversation,

"So I heard Heather Sims got to be cover of Po-" Melissa's talking stopped when the train went into an abrupt stop. And weirdly was, they weren't in Hero Academy yet.

"What's happening?" Stacy asked, out from the window came flying figures with wands on thier hands, spell casting and making the train tilt towards the side. Outside they were in a bridge and beneath it was all water.

"Oh my god are we going to die?!" Melissa screamed, Stacy and Sharpay screamed as the train began to tilt to the side and they could already see the water below


End file.
